Video Games of Love
by xInsanityxOfxLove
Summary: Heh Heh.. this has nothing to do with Naruto. Anyway it's about a girl and a boy..and their video games that bring them together. Oc x Oc R&R Plz it's short so won't shorten your life..by much


The Best Video Game

"Come on, just a few more notes," I whispered to myself pressing the buttons of the fake guitar. It was now 3 o' clock in the afternoon on a bright sunny Saturday and I was sitting in my dark living room with the shutters closed so the sun wouldn't affect the tv screen while I was playing Guitar Hero 2 on my Xbox 360. I was playing the song "Free Bird" and was at the amazingly hard solo ending. The song was a good seven minutes and my ticket to the hard level. Many hours of this game paid off and my fingers automatically pressed the different note keys without me having to even think about it anymore.

"God! Kira let me in! I've been waiting for five minutes!" a hot and sweaty Seth called from the front screen door. He lived right across the street from me and we both had the new Xboxs. Seth was a _huge_ video gamer and got me into the many games he plays. On this particular Saturday he was waiting outside with his guitar so we could play two on two only to find he had to wait until this song was finished because I was so determined to beat this song. Of course, I could have just paused but then my whole haven't missed a note at all streak would be ruined. So he was sitting outside waiting for the seven minute song to end. "Finally," I sighed relieved as the familair words "you rock!" flashed across the screen. Heading over to Seth while it saved I let in the overheated dark brown haired boy. Those favorite green eyes of his met mine as he smiled at me. My heart stopped for a moment and I had to take a breather. "It was nothing. You don't like him he's just a friend," I reminded myself in my head for the umpteenth time. Just recently I had started to feel like I wanted him as more than a friend and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks everytime something embaressing happened or he asked me something, things that would never normally bother me. His family moved a lot and I decided it would be best not to get attached so I resorted to constantly reminded myself I don't like him hoping my mind would follow my suggestions. Of course, no luck. And it didn't help that he was really attractive. Pulling out a mario racing game for the gamecube I plopped the cd in the disk tray. Setting his guitar down on the couch he grabbed a controller too. Picking baby Mario and baby Luigi we decided on the cruise ship track.

I was wondering why it was so silent, normally we would be talking about the latest games or school. At least _something._ Breaking the silence I decided to say something. "Ok, what about we make a deal. If I win this race you have to lend me that Pirates of the Carribean game for the Wii. And if you win..." I looked at him expecting an answer. His answered surprised me..

"You will go to the movies with me...as a..date." he concluded. The inside of me was screaming "let him win!" over and over but I wasn't throwing away my pride that easily. "Also, play your hardest. Don't let your _desire_ to be with me get in the way so you lose," he teased. Turning my face the other way so he wouldn't see my blush I pressed the start button. 1 2 3 GO!

Pressing the gas pedal little Luigi in the back got the head start against Bowser. Crusing along so far I was in the lead. Most of the time Seth won when on this racetrack and I didn't understand why he was so slow. Quickly looking at the bottom screen he happened to slip on one of my bananas. Using a turbo booster I headed on. 3 laps later the game pronounced me as the winner. Crossing my arms and leaning back against the couch I smirked at him. Finally reaching the finish line I heard him mutter "Stupid bananas," under his breath. I let out a small chuckle and we continued playing games the rest of the day. At 5 o' clock my mom was on her way home and wanted me to set the table for dinner. Telling Seth he had to go I walked him to the front door. "Hey, I know that I lost but are you still up for the movies with me next Friday?" he called to me. Smiling I called back "Sure!"

Once he was home I walked back into my house feeling like I had won one of the best games of all.


End file.
